herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mewsette
Mewsette is the female protagonist of the film Gay Purr-ee. She is in love with the shy but skilled mouser Jaune Tom despite his plebeian conduct (and those of the farm), to the point of calling him a "clumsy country clod". The attitude changes after Mewsette's experiences in Paris, when she fully accepts Jaune Tom. She was voiced by the late Judy Garland, who was best known for her role as Dorothy Gale in the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. Personality Mewsette is a beautiful, elegant, kind and loving cat who is the love interest of Jaune Tom. Initially, she was quite naive, making her an easy target for Meowrice, but it changed after she realized his scheme. After that, she became very sad, heartbroken and miserable, to the point that she tried to drown herself in the Seine River before being caught by Meowrice and his shadow cats. She reverted back to her normal self when she reuntied with Jaune Tom, who rescued her from Meowrice. Biography Having been inspired by Jeanette's tales of the high life in Paris, Mewsette abandons her farm life by taking a train from Provence to the big city, where she encounters the slick con-cat Meowrice.Taking advantage of the country kitty's naivete, he puts her in the care of the sultry Madame Henretta Reubens-Chatte, who promises to turn Mewsette into a dainty debutante known as "The Belle of all Paris". Unbeknownst to Mewsette, Meowrice has been preparing her to be the mail-order bride of a rich American cat in Pittsburgh known as "Mr. Henry Phtt". Meanwhile, Jaune Tom and his sidekick Robespierre manage to arrive in Paris after a long journey, searching for Mewsette. Just as Mewsette is experiencing a breakdown and considers returning to the farm, Meowrice takes her out to see the attractions of Paris, as Mewsette has desired to witness: from the Eiffel Tower, the Champs-Élysées to the Mewlon Rouge. The trip gives her an energy boost and she returns to her studies. Jaune Tom and Robespierre arrive just at that moment but are waylaid by one of Meowrice's shadowy cat henchmen and barely escape drowning in the Paris's infamous labyrinthine sewers. By a coincidence, Jaune Tom displays his incredible mouse-hunting skills in front of Meowrice (known as "Virtue-Mousety"), who sees a money-making opportunity, gets them drunk in the Mewlon Rouge, and sells them as mousers to a ship heading to Alaska. The cats witness their fate on the ship, where Robespierre consoles a depressed Jaune Tom, telling him that any problem, regardless of size, can be broken up into manageable pieces, by remarking that even the great ocean is made up of little drops of water. Jaune Tom experiences a vision of Mewsette singing about how no problem is unconquerable, and the importance of never giving up. Mewsette finishes her training and is now lovely enough to impress even Meowrice, who has a series of paintings of her commissioned by such famous artists as Claude Monet, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec, Georges Seurat, Henri Rousseau, Amedeo Modigliani, Vincent van Gogh, Edgar Degas, Auguste Renoir, Paul Cézanne, Paul Gauguin and Pablo Picasso (an opportunity for the animators to indulge in some artistic parodies), so that he can send them to Mr. Phtt. Meowrice quietly writes a check to pay his "sister", Mme. Reubens-Chatte (using a disappearing ink, so that the check has no value), and takes Mewsette to the Notre Dame. Inside the belltower, he reveals his plan to ship her to America and tries to coerce her to enter a luggage crate, but after describing Mr. Phtt as fat and old, she manages to escape him and his feline mob. In the resulting chase scene, she leads Meowrice and his henchmen onto a bulldog, who injures him badly enough to put him out of action for six weeks. Meanwhile, his sycophants (who are nowhere near as intelligent as he is) comb the city without success, searching for Mewsette. At the same time, not long after they reach Alaska (a howling wilderness of snow), Jaune Tom and Robespierre strike gold, when Jaune Tom attempts to pounce a mouse in the snowy landscape. Having acquired wealth, the two cats hurry back to Paris. A disillusioned and homeless Mewsette is wandering around the streets of Paris, eventually ending up sitting atop a bridge over the river, considering to end her misery ("Paris is a Lonely Town"), but Meowrice and his goons encicrlce her and capture her. She is taken to the Gare du Nord railway station, en route to a boat to America, and all hope seems lost, when Jaune Tom and Robespierre arrive. They have been aided by Mme. Ruebens-Chatte, who is irritated that her own "brother" double-crossed her and tears up the worthless check. In a humorously over-the-top fight scene inside the boxcar of a moving train, the three heroes defeat Meowrice with his thugs. The shadowy cats wind up being kicked out the train, while Meowrice manages to conceal himself inside the crates. Jaune Tom releases Mewsette from the container and gets struck by her beauty. Meowrice uses that as an advantage and drops a crate upon Jaune Tom, only enfuriating the latter. After a brief fight, Jaune Tom decides to pack Meowrice into the crate intended for Mewsette, doubtless that this will be a nasty surprise for Mr. Phtt. The film concludes with Mewsette, Jaune Tom and Robespierre enjoying the high life in Paris that Mewsette was seeking when she left home. Trivia *According to the film, Mewsette likes butterflies, catnip, and water reflections. Navigation Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Pure Good Category:Strong-Willed Category:Damsels Category:Wayward Heroes Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Suicidal